


The Big Succ

by thewintersolo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: SUCC SUCC SUCC SUCC SUCC SUCC, it's blowjob o'clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintersolo/pseuds/thewintersolo
Summary: Rey's neighbor is very loud and Rey knows just how to get him to shut up. (a totally serious fic about Rey giving Han the blowjob of his life)





	The Big Succ

_SCREEEEEEEEEE._ Rey stopped typing and heaved a sigh, the senile man in the apartment above hers was scraping his walker across the tile of the kitchen again. All she wanted was to work on her dissertation in peace, but her upstairs neighbor has once again made that impossible. Rey shut her laptop and rubbed at her temples, that man _had_ to get some tennis balls for that walker-- and fast. She was tired, annoyed, and horny and she couldn’t stand listening to an old geezer struggling around his apartment much longer.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rey had gotten up and stormed out of her apartment, heading towards the stairs. She reached the man’s apartment in no time and knocked on his door. She heard that terrible noise again and a few annoyed grunts before the door swung open. Rey froze, she had seen Han Solo from afar, knew his name from the label on his mailbox, but it was completely different being so close. He was….not handsome exactly, but Rey was immediately drawn to him. He was somewhere between the ripe old ages of 75 and 93, with stringy gray hair and patchy scruff over his cheeks and chin. Han was wearing a wrinkled off-white button down, baggy cargo pants and was staring at Rey expectantly.

“Uh, hello. I’m Rey,” she mumbled. “I’m aware,” he grunted, “why are you here?” Rey bit her lip and looked down at her feet, feeling oddly shy. “I just wanted to ask if you’d be willing to get some tennis balls for the bottom of your walker? I live below you and it can get really loud,” she managed to squeak out. _Why am I so nervous_ , she wondered, _what the hell is going on?_ “Why should I?” he scoffed. Rey was taken aback, “excuse me?” she replied. “You heard me little girl, what are you going to do to convince me I should spend my hard earned money to make _you_ more comfortable?” Han grunted in a raspy voice. _Why the fuck was this man talking like he was in a porno?_ Rey thought to herself angrily. _Wait,_ a tiny voice said, _this might not be too bad._ Rey hadn’t gotten laid in months due to working on her dissertation, she might as well take this opportunity, even if it was with a man who could be her grandfather.

“If you let me in I’d be happy to show you how convincing I can be,” she purred, giving Han a meaningful look. “Oh?” he replied, “Well then come on in little one.” She gave him a seductive smile and walked past him into the apartment, brushing his chilly hand with hers. Rey turned around to face him as he closed the door. Han huffed out a wet breath, locking eyes with her and gesturing for her to come closer. She stalked towards him, biting her lip and trying to resist the urge to fling herself into his frail arms.

Once Rey got close enough, Han lifted his right arm and rested a clammy hand against her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. He dove in open-mouthed and tongue first, breath smelling vaguely of old hot dog water, surprising her a bit. His tongue just barely missed dipping inside her nostril before she was able to get her mouth open, returning his kiss with fervor, not unlike an episode of _The Virgin Diaries_ on TLC. Her arms came up to rest on his saggy shoulders. He pulled away before mumbling the word couch and pulling her towards his living room. He sat down on the plaid couch and patted his lap, “how about you come to Santa and he’ll see about granting your wish?” Han winked at her. Rey felt a rush of heat between her legs, feeling herself walk towards him before her mind knew what she was doing. She was a little worried her weight would crush the old man, but pushed the thought aside and straddled him before leaning back down for another kiss, to which Han responded enthusiastically. Rey ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth, moaning in pleasure from the essence of hot dogs, when suddenly there was a weight pinning her tongue to his. She pulled back abruptly, startled, “what the fuck?”, she gasped. To her surprise and slight horror, Han reached into his mouth and pulled out a pair of crusty dentures, dropping them on the table next to the couch. “Those can get in the way sometimes,” he slurred his speech impaired by the sudden loss of teeth; it was almost as if he was having a stroke! He wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and gave her a crooked, toothless smile, “now where were we, baby girl?” Her libido had apparently decided to not be appalled at the thought of making out with a toothless man because she leaned back in eagerly, connecting their lips once more. Han opened his mouth and Rey’s tongue followed, running her tongue along the now toothless ridges of his gums. Without his dentures, Han seemed to be producing more saliva than earlier and their mixed fluids ran down both their cheeks and dripped onto the old couch. Wow! This was one of her deepest, darkest fantasies-- to be gummed at by an elderly man.

As they continued kissing, Rey could feel herself growing wetter, and Han growing harder beneath her. She found that she was impressed and aroused at the fact that he could get hard at his age, grinding her hips down on his appreciatively. His wrinkled hands grabbed and her sides, moving under her shirt to caress her waist, the coldness giving her a shock. “Sorry, little one,” he whispered into her mouth, “bad circulation.” She found she didn’t care, her feverish flesh easily warming his papery skin. As he moved to kiss her neck, his scruff scratching her sensitive skin, his shaky Parkinson’s hands moved up to cup her breasts. “Hm,” he mumbled squeezing them a bit, “I normally prefer melons but I guess clementines will do.” Rey thought she ought to be offended, but she was too turned on to muster the energy. All too soon he withdrew his hands from her shirt and leaned back to look at her. Rey looked back with half-closed eyes, sweating head to toe, the asswine almost ready to begin production. She was wet through all her clothes, fully charged, nipples hard and ready to go. “Why don’t you show me how much you want me to buy those tennis balls, disco tits?” Han groaned out, pushing on her shoulder. Rey got the hint and climbed off the couch, sinking to her knees on the ground between his legs.

She sat back on her heels as Han rose to his feet before her, his old bones creaking with the effort of getting off the couch. “Well?” he said looking down at her, “they’re not gonna remove themselves.” Rey jumped to action, popping open the button on his cargo pants, pulling down his pants and boxers in one motion. A plume of dust sprang forth from his crotch area when it was free to the open air, and Rey wondered how long its been since Han had moisturized with his Lubriderm Diabetic lotion down there. His partially flaccid cock bobbed free, nearly hitting her in the nose. He grasped one of his hips, his other hand reaching to the arm of the couch, easing himself back into the seat as his hip bones cracked some more. Once he was settled again Rey took a moment to admire his newly revealed dusty cock. It was standing tall and proud, the flushed red of the shaft contrasting starkly with his patchy salt and pepper pubic hair. The skin was thin and nearly transparent, with varicose veins running up the sides. There were a few spots on the shaft as well, as if his cock had been left out too long in the sun. The air took on a strange smell of moldy cheese, as if the source of the stench was his dick.  

Rey licked her lips, and briefly locked eyes with him before leaning in to take him into her mouth. Her first thought was that he must truly have terrible blood circulation, even his hard cock was slightly cold on her tongue. Strange that no matter how much blood was waiting for her in his pork scepter, it was still chilly. _Ah yes,_ Rey thought, _the duality of man._ She licked at the head, her hand coming up to pump his length. Han groaned breathily and Rey felt another gush of arousal between her legs. She sucked lightly at the head before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. His cock hit the back of her throat and she thanked god she’d never had much of a gag reflex. She was snapped back to the reality of an old dick in her mouth when Han began moaning in earnest. She moved her mouth up and down his length, the wrinkled skin of his cock moving as much as her mouth. “That’s it, little one,” Han moaned, “take that beef torpedo like a U-boat.” _Only someone of his age would make a World War II reference during sex,_ Rey thought amusedly. Rey moaned around his cock in response, feeling his hand come up to grip at her hair.

Han began thrusting his hips up into her mouth and Rey allowed him, rubbing the folded skin of his thighs to let him know it was ok. He picked up his speed and Rey heard a faint squeaking noise, she pulled off his cock and looked up at him, “Wow you really need to grease the springs in your couch!” she told him. “Bitch, that’s my hip.” Han replied while pushing her head gently back towards his crotch. She leaned back down and licked along the shaft then took him fully back into her mouth. Han’s hips started thrusting again, the squeaking of the couch drowning out the sound of _The Price Is Right_ playing at a too-loud volume from the TV set.

Rey could tell Han was close, his thrusts were becoming erratic and he was wheezing heavily, she was a little worried he might stroke out on her. Han’s bony fingers grabbed at her hair with surprising strength for his age and gave one last thrust before coming in her mouth with a heaving breath, releasing the smell of hot dog into the air once again. Rey relaxed her throat so as not to gag and pulled back a bit. Han’s cum tasted like soy sauce with a pinch of pepper jack cheese, and the texture was oddly grainy, almost like it was crystallized. “Oh yeah baby, drink that scrotum smoothie like a good girl,” Han groaned out, his head thrown back. Rey pulled off with a wet pop and swallowed his viscous cum, before grinning up at him, “care to return the favor?” she asked cheekily. “Isn’t that my son’s job?” Han growled.

* * *

 

Rey awoke with a gasp, kicking her leg out to hit the man next to her. Ben jerked awake, nearly falling off the bed before recovering and turning to look at her. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” he whispered softly, “you’re drenched in sweat.” Rey shook her head, not able to meet his eye, “Just a nightmare, don’t worry about it,” she managed to squeak out. Ben gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead before falling back asleep. Rey laid awake for hours, wondering how she was going to survive Sunday dinner at Ben’s parents’ house that week.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome


End file.
